


Playing Tricks

by Jiji Jones (JijiJones)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Choking, Forced Oral, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sub Derek, Sub Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JijiJones/pseuds/Jiji%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek tried to tear at the hand around his throat, but the nogitsune just chuckled “I'm going to fuck you, Derek.” He leaned in closer, pressing so hard on Derek's windpipe that spots were starting to cloud his vision. </p><p>“And this time, you're the bitch.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired and rusty, but I really wanted to write some submissive Derek smut. Enjoy, and I apologize in advance if there's any typos at all.

 There was a knock on the door.

Derek froze mid-pace. He had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he had managed to overlook the scent of an enemy at his door, but as his head snapped up in the direction of the noise Derek nearly gagged with the overwhelming stench of danger and death.

“Is it from being demoted or are you just getting rusty, Derek?”

Derek snapped out his claws with a snarl as Stiles stalked into the loft. One look, along with that initial shock of scent, and Derek knew that this was not the Stiles that he wanted to be alone with.

This was void Stiles.

Stiles dropped his jaw in a moment of feigned surprise. “That's how you greet me, Derek?” He gestured lazily at the unsheathed claws.

Faster than Derek could follow, the possessed boy was pressed up behind him. Derek flinched at the lips on his neck. Stiles chuckled and stuck out his tongue, licking up to the werewolf's ear. “Go ahead and keep them out; I think I'll be able to take it this time around.”

Perhaps more frightening than the physical danger at hand, Derek realized that the nogitsune seemed to know about the secret encounters that Derek and Stiles had shared over the last few months. Derek whipped around, swinging his fist but holding back slightly, not wanting to hurt the body that the nogitsune had taken over. Stiles simply stepped out of the way, batting Derek's attack away like a cat with a toy feather.

Stiles smirked. “I came to play, Derek.”

It happened so quickly that he barely realized it had happened at all. Derek was slammed against the wall. Stiles had his hand on the werewolf's throat and was lifting him slowly off the ground.

Derek tried to tear at the hand around his throat, but the nogitsune just chuckled “I'm going to fuck you, Derek.” He leaned in closer, pressing so hard on Derek's windpipe that spots were starting to cloud his vision.

“And this time, you're the bitch.”

Derek's was starting to black out. His hands slipped against Stiles' as he started to go limp against the wall. Stiles chuckled and released his grasp. Derek fell to the floor with a loud _thump_ and immediately tried to lift himself into a fighting pose. Stiles grabbed the back of Derek's shirt and dragged him to the desk.

While he had never thought that he would be outmatched by scrawny little Stiles, Derek was face to face with a monster that meant to overtake him completely. Every move and act of resistance was easily laughed off by the nogitsune.

Still attempting to get in at least one blow, Derek scrambled to his feet and swung a fist at Stiles' head. Instead of dodging the blow this time, Stiles caught Derek's wrist and slammed it down against the desk. Derek had to drop his back against the desk to avoid having his arm ripped out of its socket by the movement, and even with that accommodation he could feel that his wrist had been sprained.

Stiles smiled with that molasses speed that was so unlike the expressions that the real Stiles bore. Derek swore as realized how dangerous this situation was. He was in probably the most submissive position he had ever thought was possible, and void Stiles was obviously looking for more than that.

“I'm going to fuck you, Derek.” Derek believed it. There was no real laughter in those empty eyes, no sign of the joking and caring boy he knew.

In the past, Derek had always been on top. That was the natural order of it, as he had been an alpha when they had done it and Stiles had been a quirky, skinny, mostly normal teenager. This was something entirely new, and Derek didn't want it.

Stiles grabbed Derek's other wrist and pushed it against the desk and thrust his groin against Derek's. Derek growled, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling.

“Look at me, Derek.” The werewolf kept his eyes trained above him.

“Look at me!” Stiles shouted, releasing one of Derek's hands to grab him by his hair. Derek squeezed his eyes shut as the nogitsune yanked his head forward until they were face to face.

“Derek,” His eyes snapped open at the new voice. The familiar one.

“Derek just look at me please,” It was Stiles. His voice. Not the nogitsune's. Derek's searched the face for any sign of the trickster spirit and was dumbfounded to find none. Stiles looked so sad, so regretful.

He brought his mouth to Derek's, pressing his lips firmly against the werewolf's. Derek kissed him back, relieved that Stiles had overtaken the nogitsune at the perfect time. His tongue slipping past Derek's lips, Stiles pushed Derek on top of the desk and straddled his waist. Derek reached up and pulled Stiles closer, greedily kissing him back.

Between kisses, Stiles started pulling off Derek's clothes, tearing at his shirt to get it over his head and grasping at the button to his jeans. Derek could feel himself growing hard as Stiles fumbled for the zipper.

They sat up together, Derek running his claws down Stiles' back, Stiles nipping playfully at the werewolf's lip. Derek pushed Stiles off the desk, and pushed him against the wall.

He bit Stiles' neck gently, revelling in the sound of Stiles moaning. His normal voice, the one Derek had missed so badly. Derek lifted his hands and intertwined his fingers with Stiles', pressing them against the wall and mashing his mouth against the boy's again.

Stiles broke the kiss with a harsh bite to Derek's bottom lip that drew blood. Derek pulled back, shocked.

A grin broke out slowly across Stiles' face and Derek felt a sinking in his stomach.

“Gotcha,” the nogitsune whispered, tightening his grip on Derek's hands and launching off the wall to spin them around. Derek made a gruff noise as his back hit the wall again, his head slamming back and making him see stars.

“I can't believe you _fell_ for that, Derek.”

Derek groaned, trying to shake off the groggy feeling from the hit to his head. Stiles smiled, and leaned in to bite Derek's lip again, tasting the blood from before.

He moved his mouth down to Derek's neck, letting his teeth sink as far into the flesh as he pleased. Derek was still groaning, more in pain but he would be lying if there was no pleasure to them. Stiles laughed against the skin of Derek's throat, pressing him harder against the wall.

“Get on your knees, Derek.”

Derek paused for a second before the nogitsune grabbed his hair and forced him to the ground. He landed hard on his knees, wincing in pain.

Stiles waited for a moment. “Well? You know what to do, Derek. Come on, just get it over with.”

Just get it over with. Derek reached up and unbuttoned Stiles' pants, pulling them down to his thighs, and pulled the nogitsune's erect dick out of the hole in his boxers. Before he could think much harder about what was happening, Derek wrapped his lips around it, sucking Stiles off while the boy's hands wound through his hair, forcing his shaft deeper into Derek's mouth.

Stiles moaned, and Derek felt himself start to gag as Stiles' dick hit the back of his throat. He felt his hair get yanked back again, and pulled his mouth away from the boy's groin. Stiles spat into Derek's mouth before forcing the werewolf back into the blow job.

As he got closer to orgasm, Stiles pulled Derek back to his feet and faced him toward the wall. Derek's head lolled forward and he leaned his forehead against the wall, dreading what would happen next.

“Just get it over with,” he growled. Stiles laughed, and prodded at Derek's hole with his dick. Derek moaned, hating himself for being so hard.

“You sure?” Stiles breathed, biting Derek's earlobe, “You sound like you're loving this.”

Derek snarled, and Stiles pushed inside him.

With a cry, Derek found himself leaning back, trying to bring Stiles deeper inside him. Stiles obliged with a hard thrust, and Derek pressed himself flat against the wall.

He had never bottomed before. Derek experimented with toys every now and then, which made the initial pain he felt from penetration ease off and turn quickly to desire as Stiles pounded inside him; hitting all of the sweet spots. With every thrust, Derek could feel his arousal building up until it was about to spill. Stiles grunted with his movements, sweat breaking out on his body.

He reached around and stroked Derek's dick, sinking his teeth into the werewolf's shoulder as he did it. Derek was moaning louder now, his cries echoing off the concrete walls.

“Do you like being my bitch, Derek?” Stiles panted, squeezing Derek and thrusting even harder. Derek shook his head slightly, losing himself in the pleasure.

The pleasure paused. Stiles stopped moving, let his hand drop from Derek's crotch.

“I'm not touching you until you give me the answer I want.” Stiles growled, digging his nails into Derek's hips.

“I like being your bitch,” Derek whispered, just wanting the feeling again. Just wanting to get it over with.

Another thrust, then a pause. “Say it again.”

“I like being your bitch,” Derek whimpered, “Please, just do it.”

Stiles laughed, “I like it when you beg me like that, you little slut.” He wrapped his hand around Derek's dick again and started to move it up and down in time with his thrusts inside the werewolf. Derek was moaning even louder this time, growing closer to relief. Stiles' breath started to catch, and he pumped his hand harder as he started to shudder.

Derek felt his body go slack as he came, and then the pleasurable feeling of Stiles finishing inside of him. Stiles pulled out roughly, and zipped his pants back up. He turned the werewolf around to give him a last harsh kiss before walking away.

Derek stared down at his naked body, covered in ejaculate and sweat. Not all of it his own. His eyes shot up to the nogitsune as he opened the door to his loft.

“See you later, bitch.” With that, void Stiles left.

Derek slid down the wall, knowing that he was lucky to be alive. The nogitsune could have just killed him, but instead it did what it always did. It made him think. Had he really enjoyed that? Had that been the spirit the whole time, or was part of it Stiles?

It did what it always did; it played tricks.


End file.
